After Rain
by Shin-Kaname
Summary: Botan is being haunted by her... brother? find out more... you'll be really shocked by the pairing... at last!!! it's finished!!! please Review!!!
1. Chapter 1: Danger

*Insert Standard Disclaimers here*  
  
I don't own Yuyu Hakusho and stuff… But I hope I do…  
  
  
  
"After Rain"  
  
  
  
The tournament is over. The war is over. The world known for destruction has found a moment of peace. For now… they rest. Completely tired of having fought seemed endless battles. It's time to rejuvenate their strength. The blows they've taken. Especially their hearts. Normal life. Ningen life…  
  
  
  
  
  
' I can't believe that three years have past', a carrot-haired man said counting with his fingers. 'Hey, quit imagining things and start thinking! What do you think of this?' a young handsome black-haired man said pointing where a sapphire ring is displayed. Yusuke and Kuwabara decided to buy the wedding ring for the coming wedding, ' Yeah, that's pretty, looks good on keiko but much more beautiful on yukina-chan he, he'. Kuwabara exclaimed giving him disapproving eyes from the customers and sales ladies inside the shop. 'Oh, yeah? Then why can't you buy it for yukina?' yusuke said giving Kuwabara a tap at the back. Kuwabara replied with a huge sigh ' I would if I could have the strength to ask her to…you know.' 'Ask her to get married? You can't even have a good excuse for visiting her at gengki's! Well, even if you do ask her you'll have to get pass hie…' 'AHEM!' a purple-eyed girl interrupted, giving yusuke a disappointing stare, that made Kuwabara sweat dropped. 'So, did you got the ring?' the girl asked pointing her finger at the small red paper bag yusuke was holding. 'Yup!' yusuke said with a wide grin up his face. 'Ei, botan-chan, what the hell you doin' here? Is there trouble again?' Kuwabara said eyeing the deity. 'Um, actually there is, and Koenma-sama decided to tell this personally to y'all.' Botan replied, playing with her fingers staring at it. 'So, let's go over to Genki's, I guess.' Yusuke said putting his hands on his waists. 'O.k., you go ahead, I have to inform Kurama and Hiei.' Botan replied  
  
  
  
Botan soar thru the sky, hiding in the clouds so no ningen can see her. After quite some time, a red-haired ningen caught the corner of her eye. She dismounted her oar, in the forest-like part of the park and went to where the red-haired ningen was standing, hoping it was the one she was looking for. 'Kurama-kun! Phew! I thought I'll never find you!' botan said gasping for air. Kurama was wearing a black long-sleeved turtle-neck shirt with a pair of khaki pants, botan – who was gasping for air, even had time to admire his looks, looks that seems so handsome yet so beautiful. 'Botan-chan, what happened? Is there trouble?' kurama replied making his way to where she was standing. Why is it every time I come here everyone thinks there is trouble? – Well actually there is always botan thought. They sat in a bench letting botan relaxed for sometime and they went off to the shrine.  
  
  
  
'Hey, finally, there here' yusuke said seeing kurama and botan walking while a child-like dark shadow pursued them. 'Koenma-sama what is this all about?' a sweet voice said giving tea to everyone. 'It would be better if you and botan would leave, this is way too confidential, it's better if Gengki-baasan and the others are the only one's to hear this. Please this is for the best.' The teenage-formed koenma replied sucking his pacifier. 'Well, see ya' later guys!' as botan pushes yukina out the door giving a respectful smile to everyone. ' I received an important report this morning, a powerful youkai had made thru ningenkai. His name is Jubei, a class S youkai to be exact and he is in search for her sister… botan.' Koenma explained. 'So you mean his like someone we know huh?' yusuke said eyeing the brownish-red eyed child behind him. 'Hn. Then why can't you just let him be and just give what he wants?' hiei said not minding the stare from yusuke and kurama. 'We would but an informer told us that he has something in mind. His a class S youkai, and as you know he can do a lot of damage and may take over it.' Koenma explained taking a sip from his cup. ' How the hell can he do damage? He's just searching for her long lost sister?' kwabara explained quite confused. 'Jubei can be more powerful if he can have his sister by his side. Botan is also powerful. Aside from her training here in Reikai, her powers came from her parents. Her father is a well-known ningen, but her mother is a well-known youkai herself. Their ancestors are much more powerful than yours yusuke and can't even compare to yours. And probably that's why Jubei wants her. He needs her in order to conquer the world. The three worlds.' Koenam further explains. 'But how can he get credit from botan's powers? She doesn't know how to use it?' kurama questioned the prince as if rehearsed he replied – 'Jubei can absorb powers that is the only trait he is know for. But unfortunately he can only absorb the powers from his kin.' 'So he'll absorb botan's powers?' yusuke continued. 'No not only her powers… her life as well' koenma replied calmly. In the corner of kurama's eye, he can see hiei clenched his sword as if he is ready to kill. Yet the kitsune knew his friend. Protect. Concern. That's what he's feeling right now, He thought as he glanced at the koorime who went out and fled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day, at Keiko's ramen house, everyone gathered to welcome botan, 'everyone was their except Hiei and yukina because she can't leave the shrine. 'It's so nice of Koenma-kun to give botan a vacation! At least she can stay here until our wedding ne Yusuke?' Keiko exclaimed teasing her fiancé. 'Yeah what ever' yusuke replied playing a toothpick in his mouth. 'It would be better if she stays in my place.' Kurama cut in. Everyone as if on cue, gathered around him with evil stares. 'So, the little foxy has some 'thing' for the deity ne?' shizuru question puffing her cigarette in front of the kitsune. Kurama blushed wildly – why am I so uptight with this kind of question? – He thought. 'No, it's not like that I mean the house is too big for me to not even share you, you, know… heh, heh,' kurama answered sweat dropped and giving out a huge sigh. ' Yeah, that's a good idea, at least there is someone to protect her if that J---' Kuwabara almost blurted, if it hadn't been for rice bowl thrown at him by Yusuke. ' Protect? Protect her from what?' Shizuru exclaimed quite confused of his blundering brother had confessed. ' Botan's a beautiful woman, you know he needs a knight and shining armor kinda thing like this kitsune here heh…heh…' yusuke replied tugging kurama's shoulders. 'Konnichiwa! Minna-san!' the deity exclaimed, where a pink fitted shirt and shorts. 'So where will I stay with?' botan continued. 'With him' everyone said pointing a finger at kurama, with an evil grin in their faces.  
  
  
  
'Hope you like the place' kurama said taking out the keys to the front door. The house was peaceful and quiet as if no one lives there, yet the house was clean well taken care of not to mention the well-decorated windows, ceilings, and walls. Kurama showed her to her room, it was clean, not just clean. Immaculately clean. The bed was comfortable, everything felt comfortable. Yet this is not a vacation. Something is wrong. She thought. She can't believe that koenma's father would personally consider her to take a vacation. Problem? – Perhaps. Or is it just his way of telling her how he's grateful of the things she'd done for the past hundred years. But from the way he said it and how serious his tone and eyes is… something is going on. She mumbled finally drifting to sleep.  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________  
  
In an old abandoned restaurant, the only light you can see is just the ray passing thru the slight openings from the closed windows. A tall short brown-haired young man enters, threw a small I.D. picture of a young woman with the name Himiko Kentarou in it. 'It's not her either' the young man said looking straight at the corner of the place. Another man was sitting in the corner where he was looking. 'Hn. I sent her to investigate. She went to the spirit world but she was no longer there' the man said. Appearing from the other side of the dark room, a lady wearing a kimono interrupted, ' they're probably hiding her here she must be disguising herself. ' While playing with a black rose plucking the petals.  
  
  
  
"But I've got some important info. About your sister…" the woman said revealing her face, quite beautiful her eyes as red as blood, dark red hair – her looks as if she could kill. In an instant – a light cherry blossom silk kimono is what she's wearing, almost falling from her shoulders. – She is barely naked.  
  
"Oh, right what have you found out?" the man replied smoking his cigarette.  
  
"One of the deities told me she was staying in a friend. Enma gave her a so- called 'vacation'" the woman discussed licking the blood from her finger, because of the prick from the rose.  
  
"I'll leave the rest to you for now. I don't want the five of you to waste all of your time in one mistake. Marria" the man fired, slight giving way for the glimpse of light to shine on him, his face – a long scar on his left eye was evident.  
  
"Hai. Wakarimasu…" the woman replied exiting the room. A young man appeared opening the door for the lady.  
  
"Good thing you're here. I want you to look for this girl." The man said. Threw the picture of a small girl wearing a rain coat, - botan.  
  
"All I have to do is look for her?" the young man said. Wearing a black school uniform. His cold eyes set on the picture; he brushed his short black hair noticing something familiar about the girl. ' I've seen this girl before' posted in his face.  
  
"It seems that you know something about her." the man stood up a smile formed in his face, he began playing with the cigarette in his mouth.  
  
"I almost killed her. " the young man said not having any sign of expression. Still. Cold.  
  
"Well, this time 'killed' is not required. She is still my sister." The man replied.  
  
"Well I'll do my best for the appropriate price." The young man replied. Still not a little bit of expression.  
  
"Do well. But don't kill her yet, I'm the one to do that." The man replied throwing the cigarette at his feet putting out the light of the cigarette.  
  
The young man exited the restaurant. Gave a last look at the picture before he slid it in his right side pocket.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
This is my first fic… do bear with me… I'm just starting…. Gomene….  
  
Chapter two is on the way…. 


	2. Chapter 2: Realizing

After Rain:  
  
Chapter 2: Realizing  
  
  
  
A week has just pass, Botan lived a ningen life. The deity continued her chores, living a normal life. Kurama eyed her gratefully. This is the first time the kitsune noticed the deity as a person he is acquainted with in the years they have been friends. 'Friends.' He thought drinking a cup of coffee Botan gave him that morning. Not once did yusuke and the others hinted that they were right for each other. Just perfect. He thought. The deity noticed Kurama who is deep in thought. 'Kurama-chan? Something wrong?' the deity said facing him, not minding that her face were just an inch from his. Kurama shook his head, disrupted in thought. Minding the closeness between him and the deity. 'Hai, I'm fine.' Kurama replied trying to hide his flushed expression by covering his mouth with a napkin. 'Hey, I'm going to the market today, can you come with me?' Botan said putting the dishes away from the dining table. 'Market? What for?' the kitsune replied helping her clean up. 'I was wondering if I could invite the others for dinner, don't worry I'll take care of everything from the serving to cleaning!' Botan said flashing a big smile followed by a laugh. 'What for?' kurama repeated can't seem to tell what's going on with her mind. 'It's because I like to serve something for you guys, ya' know.' Botan reassured. 'Besides, I like to pose as your wife!' Botan followed cheerfully. Deep silence ensued. 'W, ell you can but… my dad…' Kurama replied momentarily. 'Don't worry I'll just go by myself!' Botan said. Kurama eyed her. Full of concern. Unknown feeling of love. ' Don't worry I'll watch her carefully' someone said telepathically – Hiei. 'O.K. I'll leave her to you. How come you had the urge of protecting her?' Kurama replied. 'Hn. Don't try to get too intimate with me kitsune, I know what you're thinking.' The koorime replied from the tall tree beside the house. 'I'm not. It's not like you to help somebody out.' Kurama replied. 'I'll be filling your job for now, rest assured I'll keep all my eyes in her.' Hiei reassured. Kurama realized the deity's confused expression as if she's thinking he was crazy. 'o.k. but be careful.' He said with a smile remembering her statement. Wife. He thought, making his way to the front door, grabs his suitcase walks to the front door. He opens the door 'see you tonight honey!' he exclaimed waving a hand at botan who turned and wave back at him flashing a grateful smile.  
  
  
  
Botan had finished doing the groceries and started to go back home. Then it rained. It rained hard. She opened her big pink umbrella, holding her groceries on the other hand. 'Am I lucky or what?' she mumbled as she walk by past a school. She saw out of the corner of her eye a young man walking half meters away from the school and it seems that he is soaked wet. Botan ran towards the young man and worriedly shared her umbrella with him, 'here we'll share.' She blurted, giving more confusion to the young man. He was silenced – as if this is the first time that someone helped him, with much care on her eyes. He smiled. 'The deity… botan. Instead of looking for her, she found me…' he mumbled. The young man carried her groceries, and in return for her sharing her umbrella. 'By the way, what's your name?' the deity said. The smile on her face… he thought, as he said slowly ' Hagiri Kaname'.  
  
The koorime on top of a light post sneered of what he heard. 'Hagiri kaname' Hiei recalled. He is one of Sensui's allies before. He thought. The sniper. Botan went inside of kurama's house putting the bags down with the help of Hagiri. She brought a towel so he could dry of, he takes of his long sleeve uniform and let hang in his shoulders revealing a white dry shirt inside. The deity prepared some refreshments for the young man. Hagiri who was deep in thought mumbled ' she's not dangerous. Why would Jubei like to kill her?! I can't even sense her strong ki.' 'Nani? Is something wrong hagiri-kun?' Botan said eyeing him carefully. They both looked outside the window, the rain still poured down hard. 'I'd better go now.' He said keeping his still unemotional face posted. ' Here. Bring this umbrella with you.' The deity replied. 'Thanks, don't worry I'll return this to you I promise.' He reassured her. 'I'm not. I trust you. Just be careful O.K.?' Botan said. 'Hai.' He replied walking in a normal pace to the door and left.  
  
It was past seven in the evening when the koorime decided to went to Kurama's house. Botan heard the bell ringing and hurried to open to see who it was. To the deity's surprise he found a small young man wearing a black cloak. The purple-eyed woman gave Hiei a huge grateful smile, which made the seemingly emotionless being red all over. 'Is the guys coming over? All of them?' the deity blurted going back to the kitchen. 'Hai, Kurama probably informed the others of this… thing we are having…' Hiei replied seemed not comfortable with the conversation – everyone knows that he only say merely one to two words for every conversation he's in. 'Hiei-chan arigatou for coming here I know it's not like you to come to things like this…' Botan ruefully said as she went to the living room where the lad was sitting. Botan prepared Hiei some refreshments, and was about to go back to the kitchen, probably disappointed by the silence Hiei replied. 'Botan-chan… Yukina and Genki- baasan can't join us, they can't leave the shrine…' Hiei exclaimed, quite confused of what to say next. Botan, turned to him and try not to muffle a laugh but couldn't resist, she didn't realize that she sat close to Hiei. 'Nande?' Hiei asked angrily. He was not amused of her cute laugh… he was irritated. 'You have cookie crumbs all-over you face!' Botan replied trying to breath from laughing heartily, she never laughed again like this before.  
  
Botan leaned over his friend and took a small napkin from her pocket. 'Here.' Botan said as she went back to the kitchen. Hiei leaned back and let his head fall back the sofa. He turns his head slowly giving him a full back view of the blue-haired deity, as she tends the vegetables inside the basin. He stared at her for a moment – deep in thought. 'It's not like me to have this… feeling' he thought. The sudden feeling of loneliness started to itch back, his memories of being thrown away, despised and frightful of. Then in a sudden turn of event, he became one of the reikai detectives. A move he didn't expect. The world suddenly became an evident of brightness. Sudden feeling of happiness grew inside him, as he remembered that he found his sister because of this. And also he made a profound friendship with the deity. He had never met a bubbly, cheery person like her before. At times she could be clumsy, at times she could intelligent. The thought made Hiei smile. He never knew how it feels to be loved and love. A sudden memory flashed back to him. 'Kurama' he thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kurama, do you like this job?"  
  
" I guess so… I owe this job, it saved my mom you know."  
  
"Hn, I don't like it a bit, that carrot-haired son of a bitch piss me off."  
  
"Hiei, you owe this job too… you found your sister."  
  
"Yeah, but…"  
  
"But what?"  
  
"I don't like hanging around with those bakas!"  
  
"Well, one thing for sure those 'bakas' knows how to make me feel happy."  
  
"Really? Even that Blue-haired ferry girl?"  
  
"Botan is not a ferry girl, she's a deity."  
  
"What ever. But I know she's nice."  
  
"Yeah, well. But I like her though."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Yeah, if I hang with her more often I might love her…"  
  
"Don't jump into things kitsune."  
  
  
  
'Hiei' Botan whispered to the koorime's ear. 'Nani?' he replied, slowly turning to face her, causing him to brush his lips gently to hers. Botan moved backward flushed by the sudden 'thing' that had just happen. It was my fault, I was too close. The deity thought. Hiei suddenly faced the floor his both hands on his lap, his face flushed all-over. Botan went back to the kitchen, as if it didn't happen. Both of them didn't even try to speak or give any reason. Deep silence ensued.  
  
  
  
'What the hell got into Botan to make us dinner?' the carrot-haired man said as he looks up the sky eyeing the stars. 'Yeah, I hope it improved' Yusuke said loosening his tie. 'Well, it's so nice of her to make dinner for all of us, Ne? Shizuru-chan?' the brown-haired girl said making a short glimpse at the back where a tall slender woman stood smoking. 'Hai, especially she's a great wife for this er, kitsune.' Shizuru replied, as yusuke tugged the emerald green kitsune. The group chatted while making a turn, now just a few blocks away from Kurama's house. The kitsune was leading trying to avoid involving himself in such conversation that often leads to a fight, especially between Yuksuke and Kuwabara. Keiko, who was wearing a pink dress, raced to catch up to him. 'Kurama-kun, wait up!' the girl blurted. Kurama waited for her and they walked side by side. 'When will you tell her?' Keiko questioned eyeing him. Waiting for his reply. ' Nani?' the kitsune aksed back. 'I mean when will you finally admit to her how you feel?' she continued. 'I'm not ready to admit it yet, I don't ---' he replied. 'Don't what?' Keiko followed. 'May be the 'feeling' I feel now is just for Shuichi Minamino, not the cold-hearted Youko that I am. She doesn't deserve me.' He continued. 'No she does! Because she---' Keiko was about to say it, when she realized that they are in front of the door. 'Hi! Komban wa Minna!' Botan exclaimed as she opens the other door. They were ready to answer back a big 'Good Evening' chorus greeting when they noticed a person who was sitting in the living room. All of them were silenced. They didn't know how to react nor to comment. One thing for sure is that they were happy to see that they were complete. All of them, Kurama, Keiko, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Koenma, Shizuru, and Hiei went straight to the dinner room and sat. They were chatting and laughing making this occasion memorable as possible.  
  
  
  
"So Keiko-chan when will be the wedding be?" Botan asked.  
  
"Well, we haven't found the perfect date yet, but everything is settled." Keiko replied giving her fiancé a sweet smile, causing the both of them to blush.  
  
"How many children would you want to have?" Shizuru blurted out. Making Botan, Kurama and Kuwabara who was about to drink choke.  
  
"What? Is there something I said?" Shizuru questioned, as she looked puzzled to all of them.  
  
"Well, we could have four, to be equal." Yusuke replied, counting with his fingers.  
  
"Chooto made kudasai!" Keiko objected with a nervous tone.  
  
"Yeah, that would be nice!" Koenma cuts in and stifled a laugh.  
  
"How about you and the deity?" Shizuru hinted.  
  
"Ya—yameru onegai!" Kurama replied, giving an apologetic smile beside the deity that sat beside him.  
  
"Ano, I would prefer to have as many kids as we could afford!" Botan exclaimed. That made everyone poses an evil smile towards the kitsune, except the koorime.  
  
"Hn" Hiei said looking outside the window.  
  
"I'll ask the big bird who passes by, to give us as many children he could bring!" Botan said giving everyone her famous childish, cat-like smile.  
  
"Oh, you mean the stork? Botan---" Kurama explained as his sweat dropped.  
  
"No, I'm just joking! I know how to make them don't worry!" Botan exclaimed eyeing the kitsune carefully as if she was examining him. Causing the kitsune to blush wildly.  
  
Everyone roared a laugh having the taken time for granted. While the koorime who sat across botan looked at her and sneered trying to not get his emotions all tangled up. He was hurt. Very hurt, thinking that he's not even going to win this type of battle. But one things for sure. He is determined to protect her letting her know how much he loves her. Love. He thought deeply.  
  
  
  
A/N did you like it? Or despise it? Do tell me what you think….  
  
  
  
----What would it be? Who is for who? Will someone die or sacrifice or…. Check out chapter three!!!  
  
::Burp…:: ooops sorry bout' that o' my gosh I spilled coke all over the key board!!! Dang it!! 


	3. Chapter 3: What's Happening?

Chapter 3: After Rain  
  
  
  
It was past eight in the morning when the rain started to pour again, the deity was alone inside the big house. She kept on remembering what had happen last night, the night where they all had so much fun and the accident that happened between them. – Them, with the koorime. She couldn't explain why, she feels like this for him, but she had kissed so many boyfriends before neither accidentally or attempt. She stood by the window, the window in Kurama's bedroom. She smiled, reminiscing what her friend said about them that night. She really loves him; one thing she has to figure out is the intensity of his feelings for her. She lay back on the bed where the kitsune usually sleeps. She coiled as she cuddled the soft pillow in her face, the pillow smells like roses, she thought. She finally drifting to sleep, then the doorbell rang. 'Coming!' she exclaimed going down the stairs. She opens the door finding out a young man wearing his same black uniform carrying a pink umbrella in the other hand and using another umbrella in the other. 'I came to give you this.' Hagiri said giving the umbrella to her. 'Thank you' he followed. 'Please come in.' they went inside not knowing that He was followed by a woman. Hiding her ki from hagiri  
  
  
  
The woman, the same woman who dressed in a lilac cherry kimono, 'I finally found her, at last.' She thought as she made a left turn, the direction of their hiding place.  
  
  
  
"Hagiri has found her Jubei," the woman said. Making her way to the now lighted abandoned restaurant.  
  
"Good" Jubei said keeping a small fireball in his right hand then letting it go to light the whole place.  
  
"So, Hagiri will take care of the rest? What will we do?" a boy said playing with a coin.  
  
"Yeah, what will we do? Master Jubei?" the girl beside the boy exclaimed and broke the fall of the coin into the lad's hand.  
  
"Marria, take Shio and Shinto with you, keep an eye on her make sure he'll capture her successfully." Jubei ordered as he lights his cigarette from the fireball.  
  
"And what about the Reikai Tantei?" Marria asked.  
  
"Kaitou will take care of that, he's on his way now to kill one of them." Jubei grinned.  
  
  
  
  
  
The rain stopped for a while, Botan and Hagiri decided to walk by the park, laughing and talking with each other, and finally decided to sit down on the bench. Hagiri eyed the deity closely; he was not this comfortable with other women before. She made him feel happiness, and opened his life to beautiful possibilities. She's not that beautiful, but there is a something in her character different from others. Aside from his sister she is the probably the second person to like him of the way he is. She is not even bothered by his silence and unimaginable character. Hagiri moved closer to Botan and and pulls her closer to him. Botan rested in his shoulders. 'You're a very sweet guy! Your girlfriend will sure be proud of you!' she exclaimed not minding he's closeness to her. 'No one likes me, I'm not a likable person you know' he replied. Botan stood up and faced him, she cupped his face with her gentle hand, and whispered ' don't do this to yourself. You're a great person even though I have known you for quite sometime.' Botan's face was full of concern for him. With a sudden move, he gently grabs her neck and kissed her softly. Botan couldn't resist, Hagiri was teasing her lips sweetly. Then a momentarily flash back came to Botan, Hiei. Botan pushed away from Hagiri's kiss and moving backward slowly. 'We shouldn't do this.' She said breaking off the silence. 'Nani? Is it because of Kurama?' Hagiri asked. His head panged with inner urged to kill the bastard. 'No, I don't, I mean, he's not---' Botan replied trying not to eat her words. 'He doesn't like you?' Hagiri asked slowly making an inner grin. 'Um,---I better go.' Botan said as she walked slowly away him and ran fast as she could not letting him catch her, not letting him see that she was crying. She went inside the house cried all day, thinking of 'what ifs' that could happen.  
  
  
  
Hagir can't think of what to do. He feels his getting more evil and conniving than before. 'Hey, you should finish this job! Don't even try to do it with her, Jubei will be really mad at you.' Marria blurted revealing her slender form from the tree. 'Kaitou is taking care of a little twerp right now.' She continued. 'Yeah, tomorrow I'll get down to business.' He replied moving away from her. 'Hey, if you want to do it, see me okay?' Marria added licking her lips. Hagiri didn't turn back instead he left leaving her alone. It's love…. I think. I must have her; I will not let Jubei kill her just like that. She is special to me… he thought as he took a turn to the street to his school.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hiei was exhausted, trying to figure out how the hell this big guy found out his ki he was trying to hold. 'He must be one of Jubei's ally' he thought as he fired his black dragon technique causing Kaitou to fly to the air and fell down to an old house. 'What do you want from me?' Hiei asked getting ready for any attack the man will confer. 'I'm not after you, I was ordered to kill every member of the Reikai Tantei!' he exclaimed moving a big bolder of rock throwing it to Hiei. He can't die now, he sweared to protect her in all times. He gave out his last weak ki and made another attack. Kaitou is not that powerful, but because of his stoned body he was hard to destroy. With a final blow he made it, calling 'Botan' as the koorime fell back unconscious and ready to die.  
  
  
  
Botan broke a china plate while she was washing the dishes. She felt her whole body shiver as she heard Hiei called her, her eyes widened afraid of what she's thinking and mounted her oar in search of Hiei. She was driven to an abandoned house a few meters away from the city. She sensed Hiei's ki. It was weak, weak enough to die. She went down in search for her friend. There she saw him his body took so many blows, he lay flat on his back breathing continuously. She carried him to her oar and went back to the house.  
  
  
  
  
  
Botan eyed him carefully, checking if the bandages are secured and the wounds are cleaned. She looked at his sleeping form, and couldn't resist kissed him. He opened his eyes alarmed of what had just happened. But instead of putting out his katana and killing her as he always do to others who is trying to endanger him, he moved forward by getting up slowly still gripped in her kiss. Botan didn't knew what she was feeling that day love? Or just a sudden fling for the koorime. But one thing's for sure he's different from him – Kurama. Hiei unbound Botan's hair still trapped with in the kiss, now Hiei was on top. Funny, he doesn't know how to do it, and neither I… she thought. Hiei, then slowly unbuttons Botan's blue knitted top. Then from the kitchen, they heard a clashing sound, surprised, they went to see it, and finding out the window was shattered to pieces. Hiei stooped down checking the small pieces and found a small stone. Sniper. Hiei thought. Hiei decided to stay there for a while until Kurama got home. 'Don't leave me…' she said, a solitary tear fell from her eye. 'I'll never leave you…' he replied. Botan fell back the sofa and slowly rests her head in his shoulders. Hiei savored the moment, wishing Kurama wouldn't come back or never exist. He then thought… Botan likes Kurama… we both like her… questions roamed his mind, am I right to push Kurama away from her life? Or should I leave her with him, in his comfort?  
  
  
  
Botan coiled as she felt a warm hand brushing her face. She opened her eyes and found herself sleeping unknowingly in Kurama's lap. 'Kurama-kun, gomene…' she said softly as she arises rubbing her eyes. 'You don't need to apologize, Botan I need to tell you something.' Kurama replied facing her. 'Nani?' she asked glancing around for the koorime. 'The window accident… It's not an accident.' Kurama continued.  
  
' Koenma reminded us not to say any of this to you but I know it will more imperil your life. Botan, your brother is looking for you, and he'll do anything to capture you…' Kurama continued explaining the whole situation is right now. 'I'm sorry, I didn't know that my brother is still alive… and what had happen to Hiei was not an accident.' She implied. 'Is Hiei going to be alright?' she asked not minding the gaze of the kitsune. 'He's going to be fine. He really cares for you…' He replied making a short glance outside, it began to rain. 'He'll do anything to for you; you have nearly the same situation. However, yours is pretty tough to handle.' He added. They decided to go upstairs and sleep that night.  
  
  
  
  
  
Botan stood by her window, opening the latch of the window. The cold breeze entered her room. She felt the breeze embrace her. As she stood there thoughts roamed her mind. She left a pang of guilt and remorse having an affectionate instance with two men who was not too dear to her heart. She doesn't feel any love for them. Instead while Hagiri and the koorime were giving her their full endearing attention, she thought of someone else. The kitsune. She wept and closed the window. Her life is in danger. Her friends are in danger. And there she was thinking of something else. She pitied herself on how she can be blind in the same time she can see what's happening around her. She didn't want to break someone's heart. But her feelings are unreliable for now. She was about to make a decision that will affect her friendship between the two. Some deity like her can't ruin, knowing that they've been friends for so long it. She loves the kitsune. But the koorime, even thought she's not that close to him she always made her feel protected. Loved. Important.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N I know. I know, Botan's pretty um…um… eh… anyways, liked it or it sucked big time? Let me know o.k.?  
  
Don't blame me for anything that had happen to this fic… it was OUR idea… ne? Shouji-chan? Miyuki-chan?  
  
R&Rs keep it coming, keep it coming!!! 


	4. Chapter 4: .......

Chapter 4: After Rain  
  
  
  
As usual, Botan prepared breakfast. Kurama not used to her silence broke it of by telling her that a carnival was held down town. Still Botan continued with her chores and just replying him a nod and a just smile.  
  
"Do you wanna go there?" the kitsune offered giving her a sweet smile.  
  
"I'm not in the mood for this kind of things. Let's finish these problems first o.k.?" She replied. Still. Emotionless.  
  
"Listen, I'm not going to work these couple of weeks, until we find Jubei, It would be best if I'll stay with you…" he convinced.  
  
"Nani?" she replied quite mystified.  
  
"You know… you could enjoy being here in ningenkai and at the same time protected." He hinted offering her the empty china plate.  
  
"Kurama…" she whispered, she was deeply touched.  
  
"I really like to spend some quality time with my special friend…" he complimented giving the deity a blushing face.  
  
  
  
They went to the carnival; they decided to go to the small ice cream parlor just a few gaits away. As Botan roams her eyes to glare at the huge carnival, Botan caught a black haired tall young man in the corner of her eye. Hagiri? She thought, as she went slowly following him. She can't even catch up to him and finally decided to go back to where Kurama is. 'Where did you go off to?' he asked. 'I went to see this friend of mine, Hagiri..' she explained slightly turning her head looking for him. Kurama's head was full of confusion, he has heard from the koorime, that sniper was behind the incident at his house and never thought that he befriended the deity. Just clever. He thought.  
  
But still he didn't want to ruin this special occasion for her. All of this is for her, he mumbled. After going to the carnival, they decided to go stroll by the lake.  
  
  
  
"I hope after these things that had happen will be able find time to see each other."  
  
"Yeah, I hope so too, if koenma-sama gives me a long time vacation, for no drastic reason. Just fun."  
  
"Have you felt alone in some kind of way?"  
  
"Yeah, dozen of times. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Co'z we do have the same anxieties you know…"  
  
"Hontou ni?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Tell me, do you have some one special right now?"  
  
"Iie, but I do have some one in mind, I can't express my feelings for her."  
  
"Don't be silly! Why don't you try it out?"  
  
"I'm afraid. Afraid of being rejected. I can't find myself in her heart."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"I feel she needs some one better than me to protect her and love her."  
  
"How do you know that? You haven't even told her."  
  
"She's blind for now. Blind to make a mistake. Blind to fall out of love…for me."  
  
"Well, it's not too late. You can still try to tell her…"  
  
" Botan, Aishiteru."  
  
"Kurama-kun…"  
  
"I wanted to tell you this but I can't seem to pull it out."  
  
"Kurama-kun Aishiteru no…"  
  
  
  
The lake reflected a couple that shared a kiss, not just any kiss but a deep inner meaning. They made it. They finally had the courage to say it. This time Botan didn't move away, instead cupped his neck and made him deepen his kiss. A moment they'll remember forever. But still a pang of guilt roamed Kurama's mind, Hiei he thought. As he remembered what the koorime told him the other night.  
  
"You're so pathetic. If you really love her tell it to her dimwit."  
  
"I will. I promise you that."  
  
"You better, co'z if you don't I'll kill you myself."  
  
"You felt it, didn't you?"  
  
"What the hell are you blabbering?"  
  
"You love her."  
  
"Loved is the precise word."  
  
"You don't have to hide it. Thanks for giving her to me…"  
  
"Don't you dare make her cry kitsune."  
  
"I won't not unless I die, protecting her."  
  
"I'll be the one to make sure you won't"  
  
"No, you'll make sure to make her happy, when I'm gone."  
  
"Shut up! You're telling me this as if you're going to die!"  
  
"I am. Soon."  
  
  
  
A/N sorry if it's kinda short but don't worry chapter 5 is next!!  
  
Thanks for the review Botan-chan!!! You gave me so much encouragement to continue this 'thing' I made!! ^ ^  
  
Shouji-chan, and Miyuki-chan where ever you are I love you both!!! ^ ^; 


	5. Chapter 5: Loved

Chapter 5: After Rain  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kurama waked up, checked the time – it was 8:00 in the morning. He eyed the deity beside him in his bed. He touched her slender body as he gently covered her nakedness with the warmth of the bed sheet. He got up and leaned to kiss her. He didn't bother to wake her up as he remembered they didn't even slept whole night. He prepared breakfast for the both of them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'Ohayo! C'mon let's eat.' He exclaimed. Botan shook her head to wake her up more. They ate breakfast and decided to do nothing today, just rest and relax. Now, Kurama could feel the true meaning of what Botan said to him the night where she prepared dinner – Wife. My wife. He thought as he approached her back and caught her slender body. He bends over and kissed her neck. Botan, who was taken aback by his actions suddenly closed her eyes and purred like a cat. The whole world was unknowingly watching them and was happy for them. They both wished they could stay like this forever. They both can't even wish for more just to be alone. Love is an essential feeling, a feeling that will last forever. Kurama lowered his arms and untied her robe revealing her slender and soft skin. Botan as if hypnotized, withdraw from what she's doing and followed Kurama's lead. As they went back upstairs.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hiei decided to go to the shrine, to visit her sister. She gave him tea and talked for sometime.  
  
  
  
"Hiei-chan, is there something bothering you?"  
  
"Iie, I just like visiting this place it's so peaceful and quiet."  
  
"Hai, that's why Genki-baasan always spend her time gazing the sunset, the view here is so pleasing."  
  
"Yeah, you can think of things here."  
  
"Hiei-chan, Yusuke-chan and Keiko-chan wedding is one week from now, and they both planned to make it a traditional ceremony."  
  
"O? You mean like the Japanese tradition?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Sugoi, I'm looking forward to that."  
  
"Great then you'll come?"  
  
"Yeah. Think so, I won't miss it for the world!"  
  
"Well, if you'll be there, be sure you'll also attend Botan-chan and Kurama-kun's wedding!'  
  
"Hn. You'll never know what will happen…"  
  
"How come you can say that?"  
  
"Maybe things will change… or is it really this way…"  
  
"Hiei-chan, you're talking to yourself again…"  
  
"Better go… bye…"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kurama got up, exhausted of what they were doing. He glanced at the lady beside him. He smiled remembering how they both felt good the other night and today. This would be my first and my last, he thought. As he then had a flashback of what the prince of reikai had told him the other day, after he finished his part time work at his dad's business.  
  
  
  
"You better take care of yourself kitsune, I don't want my assistant to be a early widow…"  
  
"I hope it's not too late to defend myself of what would happen…"  
  
"That's why I told you. I know this is not my business to change your fate… but I'm doing this for botan…"  
  
"Yeah, I know she is really something."  
  
"Hai. That's why I want the best for her. She loves you… I know she'll be much comfortable with you."  
  
"Thanks. Rest assured I'd protect her."  
  
"No. Do protect yourself. It would be meaningless for her if she'll live the rest of her life without you."  
  
"I'm sure someone will protect her when I'm gone."  
  
"Does he---"  
  
"Yes. He loves her more than we can even imagine…"  
  
  
  
"Hey…" the lady beside him whispered kissing his shoulders. He when back to reality as he eyed his companion caringly. His beloved deity. This day will be treasured forever. He thought as he slowly caress her mounds and slowly kisses it. A world they would want to stay forever. Not knowing that all of this will end tomorrow. A solitary tear came down Kurama's cheek. The first time he cried. As botan slowly kisses it away…  
  
  
  
  
  
By his room the window's latch slowly opens, and Kurama sensed a strong ki approaching. He stood up and hugs the deity tightly… as a black rose shot him in the back… and slowly he drifts off… not noticing his deity has been taken from him… he lay there naked… motionless… trapped in a long deep slumber… he then wakes up finally noticing the current situation, dressed himself and goes straight to yusuke's house. With one thing on his mind… Botan…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'She's kawaii!' a girl said touching Botan's face. 'Yeah, I guess that's why Hagiri's intrigue by her.' the boy replied from behind, beside him is a woman listening to their chat. Shio and Shinto left, while Marria went to the other direction, carrying the unconscious deity in her arms. 'Make sure you kill them all…' she said turning back at the two. 'We never loose a battle.' They both said.  
  
  
  
"Where the hell am I?" the deity woke up, quite confused of what's going on. "Finally awake ne?" the woman said, as she dives in the swimming pool. "Will you tell me what the hell is going on?" the deity replied struggling to break free. "You can't escape, however, my vines could make it more tighter." She explained giving her a sneer from the deity. "Be thankful I got some extra kimonos here, or you'll be stuck there all naked." She followed. "Where's Kurama? What did you do to him?" she asked trying to sit down. "Your precious Kitsune is probably feeling the poison I have injected…" she replied forming an evil smile as she emerged from the water. "What? What the hell did he done to you? Why are you doing this?" she questioned. "Hn. You're a very naughty girl… it seems you really like him," she answered disregarding her question. "Why do you care?" the deity exclaimed pushing her self towards her. The woman cupped the deity's chin and whispered to her ear, "You made my friend very angry, now you'll pay…" . A tall young man appeared cloaking the woman's body with her robe. "Ha,hagi-ri kun…" Botan manages to say startled that his friend is behind this. "You can leave us now Marria… thank you…" he said giving the Botan a sneering expression. "Tell me if you're finished I'll send her to Jubei." She replied controlling the vines that slowly unbound their clasps in her body.  
  
"Why? Are you behind this?"  
  
"I loved you Botan" he managed to say getting close to her as he kneels in front of her.  
  
"Love? Then why are you doing this…to me?!"  
  
"YOU, made me do this to you!!" he exclaimed then made her to follow him in a dim-lighted room… 


	6. Chapter 6: Battle

A/N this chapter is sooooo short… so… gomenasai!! ^ ^ but don't worry the next chapter is coming up… and it's pretty juicy!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kurama tries to cope up to his own strides. He tries balancing himself as his whole body began to feel stiff and his eyes begin playing with him. He ran as fast as he could to the Yukimura restaurant, knowing that this is the only place Yusuke could've gone beside his own house. He started to shiver, his legs began to wobble and his eyes started to close. He fell exactly at the front door of the restaurant. After sometime, a familiar shadow materialized in front of the unconscious fox – Hiei. The koorime sneered at the unknowing kitsune and he eyes him carefully, "I told you… don't you dare make her cry…" he whispers as he opens the door. There stood Yusuke and Kuwabara beside him. He signals the two to help Kurama and he goes inside.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Couple of hours later, Kurama woke up finding himself in a small room.  
  
  
  
"Where are we?" he asked a boy's silhouette beside the window.  
  
  
  
"Inside the Orange-haired baka's room." The small boy replied walking towards him.  
  
  
  
Hiei pulls out his katana and points it at the kitsune's neck. Silence roamed around them. Neither of them spoke. The koorime smiled and puts his katana back.  
  
  
  
"I know you'll keep your word." Hiei assured his back to him.  
  
  
  
"I know you'll keep your word." Kurama repeats turning his eyes to the window, the big moon giving aid to them being their only light.  
  
  
  
"Damn it Kitsune!! Don't die on her!" Hiei exclaimed his eyes turning red as he faces him.  
  
  
  
"Too late… my body is slowly weakening… I can't do something about It." he replied.  
  
  
  
"Then don't go anywhere… we'll be back with her and the antidote for the poison." He replied, opening the door.  
  
  
  
"There's no antidote Hiei… if it has… then I should've taken care of this easily." He retorted that made the koorime stop and hear what he has to say.  
  
  
  
"Before I die… I want to kill that woman… I don't want her to live… I want to fight for her for the last time." He whispered to himself, he clenched his fists and his hair began to turn a light shade of gray… then silver.  
  
  
  
"Then may be you can extract the antidote from her…" Hiei answered back.  
  
  
  
"Bull shit Hiei! Don't you understand? Fate wants you to be with her! I want you to take care of her!!" he shouts back not facing him.  
  
  
  
"But SHE doesn't want ME!!" He answered back more fiercely.  
  
  
  
Kurama said nothing instead lets him go out. He prepares himself for battle… his last battle… his last time to take her in his arms before he dies. He knows that Botan would never forgive him, and he couldn't blame Koenma, making his efforts to change his fate… our fate. No ones knows… it IS fate that made him like this… he smiled weakly and remembers the black rose that hit him the other night. He'll never forget that woman. He made it clear that she will make her come with him to his grave.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yusuke and the others including Kurama decided to wait, anytime now few of Jubei's allies will come and get them. They haven't got any clue to Botan's whereabouts. Yusuke shrugs and his patience is wearing out, same as with Kuwabara who waits eagerly beside him is his sister who just found out what had been happening, that night. Kurama and Hiei remained passive and calm. Then, the phone rang, it's Keiko's father. Shizuru answered the phone and makes her voice calm as possible, after her conversation with Keiko's father, she started to shiver. Her eyes remained in an insane manner and she began to say slowly… "Keiko's missing…"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yusuke hurries out side and went running out the streets. He leaves the others who came running after him. He makes a turn and out of the corner of his eye he saw her. in a nearby construction site, Keiko was left hanging at an edge of the top floor of a constructed building. Two small silhouettes appeared behind her. "What took you so long?" a girl's voice echoed down at them.  
  
"Yeah. We thought this would never work." A boy seconded.  
  
  
  
  
  
The boy jumps down in front of them and tosses a coin. "Head says you'll lose, Tails you win!" he exclaimed tossing the coin higher than before. A shadow flashes in top of him and the coin disappeared. "Tails… you lose!" Hiei replied calmly as they all goes to their battle stances. "Hn. not fair… four against the two of us? Is it okay with you Shio?" The boy exclaims turning his head to the girl beside him. "Yeah, you can call it handicupps!" Shio smiled evilly. " That's handicap got that?" her brother replied laughingly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N thank you for the reviews!!! Especially to botan-chan who never gets tired of reading… but I know you will be when you read this!! ^ ^ sorry for the short chapters lately… college is really ruining my head now… please keep the R&R's coming. Arigato to Shouji-san and Miyuki-chan luv you both!! Always ^ ^ 


	7. Chapter 7: Self-pity

.  
  
Chapter 7: Self-pity  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N I know… this chapter is not that juicy… so sorry… please R&R's are really needed!! /gulp/ please?!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Botan lay unconscious in a comfy wide bed. In the dark room, a small candle was placed right beside the bed. A dark shadow slowly sits besides her, stroking her now unbounded tresses. She unknowingly holds his hand and whispers the kitsune's name. She slowly opens her eyes and found herself in Hagiri's arms. His blue eyes staring blankly at her lavender ones, piercing into her. He gently gapes down at her, and reaches for her neck and fiercely kisses her lips. Botan started to struggle trying to unbind herself from his hold. He stops and looks down at her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He caresses her cheek…down to her neck… then he moves to her obi and unties it… letting the kimono reveal her beautiful body… her nakedness.  
  
  
  
"I thought… you were different." He said, standing up to look down at her.  
  
  
  
Botan ties back her obi and hugs her body terrified. And stares coldly at him.  
  
  
  
"But then… I was wrong! Your just the same with all of them!" Hagiri shouts taking paces around the bed.  
  
  
  
"Why don't you just kill me?" she asked pleading. Her eyes still meeting his.  
  
  
  
"Hn. ending your life to get away from all your problems?" he asked back. Punching the mattress hard. Those made Botan shiver of fright.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You just like having men follow you around do you?! That's right you're just a whore!!" he said frantically, loosing his sanity.  
  
  
  
  
  
He cupped her chin and whispers, "You just don't know how can I really get mad do you?"  
  
Botan closes her eyes and lets a solitary tear run down her cheek. She felt ashamed as she recalls all of that had happen…. With Hiei… with Kurama… with him…  
  
  
  
"I'll take care of that boy… and Marria will take care of that kitsune!! Now you'll realize how important to respect someone's feelings once in a while… and be left alone!" he yelled at her. and lefts her alone in the dark room, as the small light from the candle began to die down.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Botan was taken back by his stinging words… she felt she was pierced so deep in her heart… not wounded… but forever to feel the pain… she just realized he's right… she's nothing but someone not worth of dying for… saving for… loving for… any time now, her loving kitsune will die from the poison… or perhaps be killed by that woman. And who's fault is that? Hers. She loved him, yet she haven't got the courage to tell him everything… every damn thing she had done… if she was saved… will everything turn out good? Will she then live back in her normal life? With out them? With out him? She can't… but she have too… after this… she doesn't want to endanger another life again. She can't take another one like her brother to try and takeover the three worlds again. It would be better for her to be left alone after this… because if this happens again… it will be her fault… all her fault.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The kitsune licks some blood dripping down his face. Yusuke freed from his jacket and shoves his hair up. Kuwabara holds down his Rei-ken and felt exhausted. Hiei steadily stands a top of a tree watching over them.  
  
  
  
Shio stands up, accepting the pain from her deep bruises as she tries to stand up. Shinto charges an I ce blast at Kuwabara. Kuwabara manages to slash the piece of ice in two as it goes straight passing him by. Shio clasp a small coin in her hand and transferred her ki into it. the coin burned fiercely and went straight at kurama. Yusuke shouts his name and kurama quickly dodges it, as he got back to his senses.  
  
  
  
"So you're Kurama…" Shio said making his way to him.  
  
  
  
"Kurama be careful!!" Kuwabara shouts.  
  
  
  
"So his the Kurama that the kawaii girl loves so much!" Shinto hinted readying another attack.  
  
  
  
"That's why she did not hesitate to sleep with you didn't she?" she asked again, her eyes staring evilly at Kurama's gold ones.  
  
  
  
Kurama didn't respond instead gazed at the koorime's reaction. Hiei turned away and clenched his jaw up. He loved her… but she never loved him.  
  
  
  
"Oh… but how come Hagiri-nichan told us she just kissed a small black haired koorime?" shito again hinted gazing at the tree.  
  
  
  
Shinto charges another attack and releases it against the tree. He just found out that Hiei has just materialized in front of him. They met their gazes. The dark shade of blue from the boys eyes started to grow misty… he was about to cry.  
  
  
  
"That's why I was saving my strength for him." Hiei whispers as he raises his katana in front of his face.  
  
  
  
"Tell us where she is and he lives!!" he yelled at her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Shio sighs and turns to Yusuke, "I guess you can't win them all." She shrugs.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N… I dunno what's gonna happen!! Help!! Tasukete Kudasai!! (is the spelling right?!) please comments and suggestions… flames perhaps? 


	8. Chapter 8: Last Battle

A/N sorry!!!!!! This chapter again will leave you more… boring…. Guys thank you for reviewing my fic!! Few chapters more and this thing will be finished. I still need your comments!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
  
  
  
  
Yusuke and the others manages to make the 'little bad children' tell Botan's whereabouts… and they went straight to the abandoned restaurant the two told them about.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kurama growls in pain as he coughs blood… he grips his heart fiercely and straightens himself again. Yusuke and Kuwabara lead, as him and Hiei follows behind.  
  
  
  
Hiei and Kurama started to converse telepathically.  
  
  
  
"You slept with her." Hiei manages to enter his mind.  
  
  
  
"I…" Kurama stutters.  
  
  
  
"You have to. I know you both… love each other." Hiei added gazing at the rising sun.  
  
  
  
"then what would that kiss suppose to be?!" Kurama pointed out gazing at his companion.  
  
  
  
"Hn. that doesn't mean anything." Hiei answered back sneering at him.  
  
  
  
"She must've felt something for you." He hinted raising one brow.  
  
  
  
"At least she'll not have a hard time loving you more eh?" Kurama added finding himself half grinning at his own words.  
  
  
  
"Damn it Kitsune!! Why are you giving me something I can never own?!" He replied his patience growing thin.  
  
  
  
"You will believe me… but it will take time." He replied seriously.  
  
  
  
"I love her so much… that's why I want her to go on with her life… with out me." he added again… with a tinge of sincerity in his voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yusuke kicks the door open and it went flying inside the spacious room.. the dark area slowly fills in with light and three dark shadows came walking towards them.  
  
  
  
"I must personally thank you for defeating these two." Jubei welcomed as the two behind him throws Shinto and Shio's dead body in front of them.  
  
  
  
"They're beginning to bug me…" he added giving them all an evil grin.  
  
  
  
"Why you!!" Kuwabara shouts, charges his reiken and attacks him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sniper appears from behind and kicks Kuwabara in the stomach he flew over to the ceiling.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hiei unsheathes his sword and readies himself for battle.  
  
"I killed you once… I'll kill you again!!" he shouts as he made his battle stance.  
  
  
  
  
  
Marria then started spreading some sort of grains all over the place that made the room very misty.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yusuke glances around, and all he can see are light-gray silhouettes that he can't nearly make out because of the fog around them. Someone unknowingly bumps into him and he flew over a couple of paces away. He stands up and followed the foots steps the person is making. Unknowingly followed by Kuwabara.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hiei rubbed his eyes gingerly, the mist is to thick to see through. His patience is wearing off. He kept on hearing laughter, coming from person. The sniper.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why don't you just shut up!!" Hiei shouts.  
  
  
  
Sniper attacked first, he started throwing stones at him, Hiei manages to dodge some of it but however some did cut him.  
  
  
  
A conversation between them came up.  
  
  
  
"Your pretty aware that the pesky kitsune will be out of the way!"  
  
  
  
"Shut up!!" Hiei replied slashing thru the mist, still can't see anything.  
  
  
  
"Well… that won't help no? besides… replacing Kurama with a little brat like you? Poor girl!"  
  
"Damn it!! Where are you?!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kurama closes his eyes and calms himself. The ki the woman emanates is slowly approaching him from behind. He balanced himself and holds a small seed in his left hand.  
  
  
  
"Kitsune even if I die or not… you'll never survive that poison!!" she laughs evilly.  
  
  
  
Kurama smiles and quickly grabs her neck from behind.  
  
  
  
"And I'm going to take you with me!!" he whispers back to her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Botan!!" Yusuke yells as he went over to her. he stops as he bumped into a some sort of force field. The whole room was filled with an insane laugh.  
  
  
  
"You're just wasting time!!" Jubei hinted, appearing from behind Botan.  
  
  
  
"The force field is slowly eating her up… the more it eats the more it will be harder to get out… the more I get more powerful… until she's dead!!" Jubei added looking at Botan with pity.  
  
  
  
"Yusuke… help me…" Botan cries… her voice slowly weakening.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Marria frees herself from Kurama's grip by cutting his left hand by a sharp petal. She again disappeared.  
  
  
  
"Any minute now… you'll start to weaken… as the poison slowly eats up your heart." She hinted.  
  
  
  
"Any second now… beautiful flowers will come growing in you… painful… but again beautiful…" He shouts back… now in a laughing voice.  
  
  
  
"Nani?" her eyes bulged.  
  
  
  
  
  
She began to holler in pain as her veins popped out… until every part of her body bled… she fell back as her gut began to pop out… she screams… finally ending her suffering… flowers started to bloom out of her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The mist began to die down. Sniper confused of what's happening turn around to look for marria. He then found her dead body… glimmering with fresh roses.  
  
  
  
"Now it's your turn!!" Hiei warns him, as he holds his stance for a swift attack.  
  
  
  
  
  
He looked down at the now dead body of his enemy. His eyes staring blankly at Hiei.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kurama went to him now in his ningen form. He coughs blood again… and fall unconsciously.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kuwabara tried over and over to open the dome but to no avail.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yusuke teleports right in front of Jubei and punched him hard, the force field began to budge. Kuwabara and Yusuke smiled knowingly. Botan got out of it and hides behind Kuwabara.  
  
  
  
  
  
The three of them, with Jubei in Yusuke's back decided to went back to the other two.  
  
  
  
  
  
Botan's eyes started to grow misty. Her heart started to hurt more than she ever imagined. She walked towards the lying kitsune. She kneels beside him and cried. she raises him and hugs him tight. He was dead… she cries out… and caresses his now stiff and cold cheeks. She just sat there, crying unstoppably.  
  
  
  
"Botan… I …." Hiei said walking towards her.  
  
  
  
"Just leave me alone okey?" she pleaded not facing him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hiei clenched his fist and leaves them. Yusuke and Kuwabara left Botan alone by leaving her inside.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N ahem… the fight part is really boring no? so I need your criticisms… hate… angst… and most of all your praises /gulp/ heh… sorry if Kurama has to die… I can't let Botan choose… I don't wanna leave any one sad… so any flames will really be appreciated!!! Greatfully!!!!! Pwamis!!!!!!! 


	9. Chapter 9: Live Through

Chapter 9: Live through  
  
  
  
(FEW MONTHS LATER…)  
  
  
  
"what!?" everyone gape at the prince sipping his tea.  
  
"How is she?" Keiko asked, her eyes bulged at the prince in front of her.  
  
"Yeah!! How is she? Is she taking it very well after some time?" Kuwabara hinted from behind.  
  
Everyone minus Hiei and Botan were inside the Yukimura restaurant, for sometime, they haven't seen each other for quite some months. It has been a while, after the Jubei incident… after Kurama died… but as of today, everything has changed. Botan never goes out of her room in the castle and even missed Yusuke and Keiko's wedding…  
  
"She's beginning to show some color now…" Koenma replied serious in tone.  
  
"She needs extra sleep and tell her to eat nutritious foods… supplements or something." Shizuru hinted, as she puffs another from her cigarette.  
  
"Didn't I tell you to quit smoking?" The orange-haired fired at her sister.  
  
"Don't tell me what to do okay?" Shizuru replied wistfully.  
  
"Is she okay? How's the baby?" Keiko began asking again.  
  
"Botan knows that Kurama would really be mad at her if she doesn't take care of herself and the baby as well." Koenma explains looking at his cup.  
  
"Being pregnant is something to look forward too…" Yusuke implied, resting steady hands in his wife's shoulders. They both smiled at each other sincerely.  
  
"I haven't seen Hiei lately… did he visit you guys?" Koenma asked.  
  
"Hn, that punk better not show his ass around here!" Kuwabara answered, making his sister's eyes narrow on him.  
  
"Hiei, never came back. He told me he'll be staying with Mukuro, but never told me if he'll come back here." Yusuke manages to answer.  
  
"Ne, Koenma-sama, would you tell Botan if she wants to… stay with us in the temple… maybe she can relax there." Yukina pointed. That made everyone turn to her.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure Botan will be pleased of your request." Koenma replied eyeing her sincerely.  
  
"Hey!! Why don't you ask Botan to marry you or something?!" Kuwabara hinted.  
  
  
  
Everyone looked at him angrily. Koenma blushed wildly. Yukina tries to calm Shizuru as she lifts one table. Yusuke charges his rei gun and Keiko sweats drop.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, I think… Botan wouldn't like that… especially Hiei." Koenma said. Everyone turned to him… with what's-that-got-to-do-with-Hiei? Faces.  
  
Koenma hysterically explains everything and everyone again gapes at his confession.  
  
"So… do you think Hiei still with Mukuro?" Koenma asked, standing up.  
  
"Yeah, probably… why?" Yusuke asked back.  
  
Keiko reaches Koenma's brown trench coat and handed it to him.  
  
"Maybe she'll feel better if she got to talk to him." Koenma replied.  
  
Koenma leaves them and goes straight to where he should've been before. Hiei.  
  
  
  
  
  
Koenma, along with some of Reikai's special forces went to Makai, straight to Mukuro's hide out.  
  
"Well, it's pretty surprising to see someone from Reikai to visit me." Mukuro welcomed as she materializes herself in front of them.  
  
As far as he can recall, Mukuro is more beautiful now than before, her now beautiful blue eyes are now complimenting her beautiful long light-brown tresses falling back. Can't imagine some one like her wearing a light-blue kimono. But still her eyes show a cold-blooded killer… as always.  
  
"Hn. He's in his quarters just finished 13,000 of my men again." Mukuro hinted.  
  
  
  
  
  
Koenma goes in with Mukuro as the others stay back. They reached Hiei's quarters. Mukuro opens the door for him and closes it after he got inside. Hiei was sitting on the edge of his bed his back turned to him.  
  
  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Hiei asked turning a fast glance at him.  
  
  
  
"I want you to talk to her…" Koenma replied stepping closer to him.  
  
  
  
"But 'she' doesn't want to talk to me." Heie retorted looking at the prince's form at the corner of his eye.  
  
  
  
"She probably… don't know how she'll face you because---" Koenma explained only to be cut off by him.  
  
  
  
"Because she doesn't want to see me… now could you just get out of here?!" Hiei shouts, still not facing him.  
  
  
  
"Look, it's hard for her to love the both of you… but she really needs some one right now." Koenma replied with a husky voice.  
  
  
  
Hiei remained silent trying not to get his emotions to get strangled up again.  
  
  
  
"It may take some time for the both of you to get used to but… you can't let her child suffer like that." Koenma added, his voice starting to break.  
  
  
  
Hiei turned to him slowly, his eyes staring blankly at him.  
  
  
  
"She really loves you… and needs you…" Koenma pleaded. He clenched his fist.  
  
  
  
"I can't offer her a life… not like him… not like you…" Hiei replied not letting his gazed meet with him.  
  
  
  
"You know her… a scatter brain sometimes but… she's contented… very contented if you'll just come to visit her… or assure her you'll be there for her." Koenma replied. Finding himself smiling at he's words.  
  
  
  
Hiei steps in front of him and unsheathes his katana. The katana reflected Hiei's face with a weak smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Week after…  
  
  
  
  
  
"Botan-chan leave that to me you should get some rest." Yukina pleaded from behind her.  
  
"Daijobu, Yukina-chan I'll be fine really." Botan reassured her.  
  
Botan continued to finish washing the dishes as Genki walks in.  
  
"Botan, someone's looking for you outside." Genki said signaling her to come out.  
  
"Hai." Botan manages to say with a smile.  
  
  
  
Botan steps out of the temple and glances around her, no one was there.  
  
"Nani? No ones here?" Botan questions herself. Finding herself smiling.  
  
"I missed you…" someone whispers from behind.  
  
Botan turns to face him and smiled at him warmly, Hiei blushed as she runs toward him and hugged him. They both decided to stroll away. They manage to spot a big rock and they both sat on it.  
  
  
  
"How's the baby?"  
  
"Oh, my little angel is turning 6 months tomorrow."  
  
"Oh…"  
  
"Hiei…"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"I wanted to tell you I'm sorry… for everything."  
  
"You don't have to be sorry for anything… it's all about me."  
  
"Hiei…"  
  
"But… I want to tell you…"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I- - - still - - - love you… I'll always… will…"  
  
"I'm happy to hear that Hiei-kun…"  
  
"Hn. guess that wouldn't change anything huh?"  
  
"It changed everything…"  
  
"Naze?"  
  
"Because… if you have said earlier… then I wouldn't have this little angel. And - - - "  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I would've not realize that someone like Kurama still exist in this world."  
  
" You still think of him…"  
  
"yes, I still do… but I have to leave those feelings in the past right?"  
  
"I guess…"  
  
"Besides you'll be there for me right?"  
  
"Huh… yeah…"  
  
"Listen hiei-kun, I can move on but I'll still have a piece of my heart with him."  
  
"I know… that's why I don't- - - "  
  
"But, I still have a pretty big piece here that needs to be occupied!"  
  
Botan and Hiei watches the sunset from the where they were. Hiei holds her hand firmly and smiled at her… moving on can be pretty hard but at least you have to try to tell yourself to get your life rolling. Life is just a once in a lifetime chance to waste. As we change, everything that had happens or will bound happen will always be remembered forever.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ten years have past since it all began, but still friendship lasts forever.  
  
"Ne Genki-baasan!! We have a new addition to our family!" Yusuke shouts, Keiko at his side.  
  
  
  
Everyone gathered at Genki's grave. Yusuke carrying her one year old daughter with Keiko holding a 10 year old boy in her hand and a four year old girl in the other. Kuwabara was running after a smaller form of his, as his wife, Yukina was carrying a seven-month-old baby. A man was carrying an umbrella with the orange head's sister beside him, Shizuru who is currently pregnant. The prince stood behind them, carrying a small black-haired girl with lavender eyes, Botan approaches him from behind and gives the girl to her. She glances around as she finds his husband with a red haired boy following him behind. His husband, Hiei waves at her, and she waves back.  
  
  
  
Everyone decided to go to Kurama's grave and each of them offers some flowers. Hiei then pours a bottle of expensive wine at his grave and prays for him. The red head boy behind him kneels beside him.  
  
"Things have change kitsune… but I think it changed for the best… your boy is starting to grow like you… witty and irritating." Hiei talks to his grave and then smiles at his son beside him.  
  
A little black haired girl pats Hiei from behind and offers a single rose. She hurries back to her mom and Botan smiled at him knowingly.  
  
  
  
- - - - Miraculously everyone survived each of their own lives, they all deserve to be happy. Knowing that everything happened, leaving them sad or happy has a reason. Everything has a reason… leaving us thinking what would happen in the end… but still as time pass by will still feel to be yearning for more… because… after all our life is just a one time 'thing' and you shouldn't waste it by making yourself miserable not knowing you still have someone to help you and guide you all the way… and that is them… your friends…  
  
  
  
- - - - Owari  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N finally with did it Shouji-kun!! Even thought you keep on doing stupid things rather than edit this!! But thanks for everyone who read this!!! Thanks to everyone!!! Really I appreciated it very much… oh, Galaxia… I answered your questions your questions and the other questions that I haven't got to explain (GOMENASAI!!) if you still want to know the answers take a look at my own review in my review list okay? Thank you!!!! But still give your reviews okay? 


End file.
